


【魏白还债活动】纹身 序章

by anmaomao



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 魏白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anmaomao/pseuds/anmaomao
Relationships: 魏大勋/白敬亭
Kudos: 2





	【魏白还债活动】纹身 序章

牢底坐穿魏×清纯学生白；年龄差操作

这是一个爆火的魏民谣成为顶流后不小心失足shui粉，因馋上对方年轻的身子而逐渐产生爱情的故事。

天雷滚滚狗血淋淋失忆文学。

序章  
*  
好像一条随着季候迁徙的鱼回到了自己熟悉的海域，在温柔的水流中自由地浮沉、遨游。

若不是贴着耳边的呻吟低沉哀怜，分明是少年，他还以为那白皙肌肤的细腻触感是来自于精致保养的女人；

膝盖撑开少年修长的腿，双手掐着人纤细的腰，或温柔、或热烈地在人身上冲撞；

像将军，挞伐疆土；像雄狮，标记领地；

他仍然含着少年莹润的耳珠，哑着嗓音一遍一遍地磨着人耳膜痴痴哄着：“好弟弟，你长得可真漂亮。”

少年的泪滴浸湿眼角浅色的痣，没入到枕巾上，晕出一片深色的水痕……

*  
沃日！你不要过来啊——！

魏民谣猛地从一场春梦中惊醒，冷汗浸透黑色微卷的头发，他迷茫地盯着空白的天花板，大口地呼吸平复还在跌宕的心绪。

他不是第一次梦到和男人做Ai了——内娱四顶流之一的魏民谣有一个羞与人说的秘辛，即便他拥有一个漂亮可爱的圈内绯闻女友，但他真实的性取向确定为男。

在很长的一段时间里，他有个固定的性幻想对象。起初他只模糊记得梦中人修长的身材和稚嫩的嗓音，次数多了，那人的面貌竟然越来越具化，从白皙的肌肤，到水润的双唇，这一回终于看见他微微下垂的眼角，和右眼尾的一颗诱人的泪痣……

然后魏民谣就吓醒了。

白、白、白rap？！我的性幻想对象竟然是那小屁孩儿？！

魏民谣顿时感到太阳穴突突地跳，宿醉后的脑袋更痛了。

同样跻身四大顶流之位，魏民谣与白rap是众所周知的宿敌，每每两军相遇，上到蒸煮本人，下到粉丝群体，无处不硝烟。魏民谣看不惯白rap目空一切的拽样，仗着自己年轻漂亮，明里暗里diss自己这位乐坛“老前辈”。恰巧那些幕后操盘手最是看热闹不嫌事大，为抓住网友眼球乐于制造一切冲突，最近刚有一部大IP剧处于选角阶段，魏白两家团队都想尽一切办法抢下男主，也许是近日母亲（兼经纪人）天天在耳边絮叨白rap的名字，魏民谣才会连做春梦都是那讨厌鬼的样子。

这样想着，原本梦刚醒时还精神的小兄弟也渐渐萎了下去。魏民谣长出一口气，缓缓闭上眼睛，准备补个安稳的回笼觉。

活动主办方确实大方，选的酒店环境不错，床垫软软的，床头柜上的香氛是淡淡的木质清香，气体分子清清淡淡地撩过魏民谣的鼻尖，禁欲感下藏着小小的诱惑，唯一美中不足的是空调声音有些大了，刚刚不觉得，现在房间里格外安静，空调换气时的杂音就变得稍微明显了。

？不对劲！

那杂音均匀有节律，轻浅而绵长，分明是……

分明就是另一个人的呼吸声！

魏民谣惊惧地再次睁开眼，脖子僵硬着缓缓往声源一侧偏过去，竟然在大床的另外半边，真的趴着个赤条条的男孩子！

“啊——！”魏民谣的大脑当机了足足有五秒钟，才猛地爆发出一声惊吼，倏地从床上弹起跳到地板上。

赤裸的少年终于被叫声吵醒，细长的双眉微微蹙起，缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

那右侧眼角分明点缀着一颗泪痣，魏民谣吓得魂魄出体，脸色煞白：“白白白白rap！”

“嗯？”少年喉间发出困惑的声音，清澈的黑白分明的眼睛无辜地眨了眨。

魏民谣连连后退，直到后背抵住冰冷的墙面，只见少年双臂撑着床垫艰难地爬起，姿势的改变令他轻轻蹙起眉心，腮部暗暗用力，像是承受了某种疼痛。羽绒被从他背部缓缓滑落，逐渐显露肌肤上青一块紫一块的罪恶痕迹，恰巧堆在腰间盖住隐秘的部位。

在短暂的细致观察中，魏民谣的瞳孔地震平息了下来，少年的样貌确实与白rap相似，但他身上纯洁无害的气质与那个目中无人的混球有天壤之别。

有一说一，仅论颜值，白rap还真的是魏民谣的天菜。

确定了对方不是死对头白rap，魏民谣放松了大半，连带着自己的语气也温柔了许多：“不好意思，我没明白这是什么情况，请问你是谁？”

“我是……”少年刚一张口，声音还透着些情欲未退的沙哑，他探出一截粉红的舌尖，舔了舔干燥的双唇，回答道：“白读书。我是你的粉丝。”

魏民谣脑袋“轰”地一下炸了。

“什什什么情况？”魏民谣结结巴巴地开口，舌头几乎快绕成天津麻花：“我这是把把把把你……”

白读书平静地点了点头，从床尾扯出一件白色衬衫披在身上，淡定地解释道：“昨天见面会结束后我在酒店的酒吧里看见你一个人，本来是想要一个签名，可你昨天喝得太多了，拉着我说了很多话，最后还让我扶你回房间，后来……你就把我睡了。”

少年语气没有怨恨也没有羞怯，平铺直叙地像是在讲述别人的经历，但却像是个导线，引燃了魏民谣断片的记忆。他想起来了，昨晚他因男一号的问题与母亲大吵了一架，看着团队密谋着要怎样口诛笔伐字字诛心地往白rap身上泼脏水，给竞争对手扣一些模糊不明的，甚至完全子虚乌有的罪名，他早已痛恨了这一切，索性赶走了贴身助理，一个人去喝闷酒。

但千不该万不该，他酒后纵情了啊！在娱乐圈，睡粉可是艺人大忌，而且睡的还是男粉，光这条猛料，就足以养活吃瓜群众一整年的精神食粮，也足够摧毁自己的演艺生涯了。魏民谣懊悔不已，握拳用力捶着自己脑袋。

白读书衬衫扣子系了一半，隐约听见闷闷的击打声，他刚扭过头，那么随意一瞥，耳朵却红了个底透：“你还是穿上点儿吧！”

经人提醒，魏民谣这才意识到自己从吓醒到现在还在光着，他手忙脚乱地从地板上捡起自己的衣服，无意间瞥到白读书落在他胸前纹身的视线，他立刻把卫衣套上遮住了那一片青色痕迹。

魏民谣全身遍布着大大小小的数个刺青，因此他总被网友诟病“社会气浓重，教坏小孩子。”其实他也不喜欢这满身的刺青，几年前他生了一场重病，醒来后忘记了很多事情，包括这狰狞刺青的由来。他虽然因刺青问题屡次被黑，但却从来没澄清解释过，毕竟狗血失忆梗，说出来谁会信呢？

穿好了衣服的魏民谣坐回床边，终于第一次用欣赏的目光望着面前这个与他缠绵一宿的人。小孩儿的脸稚气未脱，白白嫩嫩，轮廓光滑，没有一点锋利的棱角，一双眼睛如秋天的湖水，澄澈平静的表面下碎着亮晶晶的阳光，白读书微扬起头，严谨地将白衬衫扣子系到最上面一颗，遮住了脖子上一颗性感的痣，也挡住了魏民谣犯馋的目光。

魏民谣用力吞了下口水，隐隐意识到自己可能犯下了第二个致命的错误。

“白……读书弟弟，你成年了没有？”

白读书身体明显一震，魏民谣的心理防线再一次崩溃了。

这是阴谋！魏民谣恨恨地想：不然也太过巧合了，自己怎么可能在一人饮酒时醉的这么彻底？又恰巧被一个小粉丝撞见？两人又不幸地发生了最坏的情况？然后小粉丝又恰巧各方各面都长在了自己审美点上？这一定是对家有预谋地企图腐蚀自己！

白读书只是怔了半秒便再次恢复平静，他慢条斯理地穿戴整齐，摸住床头的眼镜戴上，轻声对魏民谣说：“我成年了。作为一个成年男性，即使在昨天晚上那样的情况下，我也是完全有能力拒绝的，是我自己选择和你做了，我心甘情愿。”

少年垂下眼眸，轻轻扬起唇角笑了。这还是魏民谣第一次看见白读书的笑容，他古井无波的神情终于有了一丝松动，泄露出转瞬即逝的羞怯与温柔：“好多粉丝的梦想都是睡爱豆，我实现了，这就足够了。我知道这件事对民谣哥哥的影响，因此我会把这次经历当作单纯的一夜情，你放心，这个秘密从我离开这个房间后就会死在我肚子里，它永远都不会成为我伤害你的理由。未来，我会一如既往地支持你。”

白读书爬下柔软的大床，立在床边郑重而又决绝地向魏民谣鞠了一躬，随后他转过身，步履缓慢地向房门走去。

少年转身之后，魏民谣从背影看到了他肩膀轻微的颤抖，魏民谣的心脏仿佛被一只无形的手攥紧，猛地窒痛起来。白读书骨架纤细，分明是小孩儿模样，他走路姿势还有点怪异，好像在忍耐着隐私处的痛苦余韵。魏民谣长期浸染在娱乐圈的大染缸中，自我保护意识极强，所以从刚刚他就一直在以戒备的状态套着白读书的话，却忘记安慰他负担沉重的身心。

这个年纪的男孩子惯会伪装淡定坚强，也许在他说出再见的一刻真的生出了绝望和后悔呢？

“等等！”在白读书压下门把手的时候，魏民谣叫住了他。

“我不能就这么让你走了。”魏民谣光脚踩在地板上，大步冲向门口，一把攥住少年纤细的手腕：“你当哥哥是什么人了？睡完就不负责任的垃圾吗？”

白读书蓦地抬起眼睛，方才一瞬间那其中还蓄积着失望和悲伤，乍一下被欣喜的星火点燃，烧成一簇灼人的光。

魏民谣被这道目光压得低下头去，惭愧于自己之前的卑鄙猜想。

“你身份证带了吗？”魏民谣问道。

“啊？”白读书半张着嘴，表情难得一见地呆萌。

“我给你在隔壁单独再开一个房间，等你休息好了，我送你回家。”魏民谣伸出手说。

“白rap，我告诉你！任何以卑鄙手段企图抹黑我正直形象的行为都是痴心妄想！”

魏民谣戴着深绿色蛤蟆镜，扣上卫衣的帽子，一个人立在电梯中气势汹汹地给白rap打电话。

电话那边的人似乎是刚被吵醒，慵懒的鼻音含着浓浓的不爽：“魏民谣你这是抽了哪门子邪风？我觉还没睡足呢就被你吵起来了！”

魏民谣抬起另一只手臂看了眼腕表，禁不住嘲讽道：“哟！这都快中午了，还睡着呢？昨天晚上去哪浪了？我这个老人规劝你一句，年轻人生活不能太糜烂啊！”

“我昨天读剧本读到很晚，好吗？”白rap朝空气翻了个白眼，没好气道：“不像你，你有牛b的团队，可以纯靠关系，我不行，我们这些晚辈还需要努力的，大爷！”

“你会有那么努力？”魏民谣质疑地挑了挑眉。

“当然了，我不仅要努力钻研角色，我还要努力反黑，这都是拜你所赐啊！”白rap冷笑着说。

电梯门在一楼打开，魏民谣走进空旷宽敞的豪华酒店的大厅里，从裤兜里掏出白读书的证件低头研究着。蓦地，他顿住了脚步，嘴角因与死对头打嘴仗而扬起的快意笑容也渐渐消失。

“不过说真的，你累不累啊！咱俩这一次就干脆来个君子局，谁也不炒作，纯靠实力竞争，你觉得怎么样？”手机里的声音还在喋喋不休。

“喂！”

“魏民谣，你丫听见我说话了吗？”

“魏——民——”

“行行行知道了！”魏民谣觉得吵，态度敷衍地应了几句：“我会让团队收手的，就这样吧，我挂了。”

“等等！”白rap抬高分贝喊住了他：“你还没说一大早给我打电话，劈头盖脸给我一顿撒泼是因为啥呢！”

“没事儿，我就是想试探下你的态度，看你有没有对我不利的小动作。”

“魏民谣你神经病吧！”白rap吼完这一句，气鼓鼓地挂了电话。

“是魏民谣？”

魏有钱披着件金光闪闪的睡袍，端着个金光闪闪的水晶杯走进了金光闪闪的卧室，坐在了金光闪闪的床褥上，笑盈盈地看着白rap。

“除了他还能有谁？”白rap不爽地嘟囔一句，从被窝里伸出脑袋含住杯沿，祖宗一样地被人喂水喝。

“在圈子里，你只会对他恼羞成怒，却也只对他话多。”魏有钱轻声说，语气里隐隐有一丝羡慕。

蜂蜜水滋润了喉咙，白rap又心满意足地躺回到床上，魏有钱看他这模样，不由得宠溺笑笑，把手伸进被窝准确地揉上了他的后腰。

“还疼吗？”

“疼~~”白rap从嗓子眼里吭出一声，埋怨地轻捶魏有钱的肩膀。

“先生您好，请问能为您提供什么样的帮助？”前台的服务员美女笑出标准的八颗牙齿，声音甜美地礼貌询问。

魏民谣把白读书的身份证放到大理石台面上：“请用这个证件在1106的隔壁再开一件总统套房，谢谢。”

“好的，您稍等。”前台小姐拿起白读书的身份证，坐回电脑前在键盘上飞速敲击着。

魏民谣的视线紧追着白读书的证件，心里久久硌着粒石子。他刚刚态度的突然转变并非冲着白rap，而是因为看到了白读书的证件号码。

如那少年所说，他的确成年了。

——是在这一天刚刚成年的。

甚至有可能在魏民谣醉醺醺地占了他身子的那一刻，他都未必算是个严格意义上的成年人。

“办好了，1108房，就是1106右边紧挨着的房间。”

前台小姐温柔的声音唤回了魏民谣出窍的神绪，他接过对方双手递来的证件，道了声谢，转身朝电梯口走去。

电梯门上方的显示屏递减着滚动着数字，魏民谣身后等着一对儿小情侣，男方将手中一捧鲜花递给了女孩，搂着女友的腰说了些黏糊糊的土味情话。就在这时，显示屏数字停在了“1”上，三三两两的人从电梯中走了出来，魏民谣双手紧紧捏着印着漂亮小孩清纯照片的身份证，他猛地转过身去，调转方向快步走出酒店大门。

现在的甜品工艺已经到了炉火纯青的地步，透明柜台里摆放着大大小小图案各异的蛋糕，眼花缭乱，又让人分不清是模型还是实物。几个小朋友站在店外扒着透明的窗户对精致的小蛋糕垂涎欲滴，空气中满溢着碳水化合物和反式脂肪酸的味道。

罪恶！

但真香……

魏民谣闭上眼睛享受地大吸一口气，回味着2个月前他在某个富家名媛生日宴上偷偷尝过的一口奶油蛋糕。

店员小姐姐见他徘徊许久，忍不住上前贴心问道：“请问，您想挑选什么样的蛋糕呢？买给自己吃还是送人？”

“哦，我送人。”魏民谣亲切地笑笑，唇角陷下一颗梨涡。

店员被迷得怔了半秒，随即立刻热情地招呼道：“是什么关系的人呢？”

魏民谣脑海中浮现出白读书嫩得出水的小脸，笑得更甜了：“送给小朋友。”

原来这么年轻就已经当爸爸了啊！店员小姐姐禁不住有些遗憾地想。

“您看这个小猪佩奇的蛋糕怎么样？……如果是男孩子的话，这款比卡丘的也蛮受欢迎的。”店员指着其中一个装满卡通图案蛋糕的柜子介绍。

“不不不。”魏民谣连连摆手，解释说：“太幼稚了，不是给真的儿童的……”

店员稍一琢磨，随即露出恍然大悟的表情。

有些情侣之间，也会用一些诸如“宝宝”“小朋友”之类的昵称，店员无端被塞了满嘴狗粮，又灵感爆发地给魏民谣推荐新的款式：“你可以送给对方这一款心形玫瑰蛋糕，如果对方不喜甜，那这款橙香千层也不错的。”

“这一款蛋糕制作时间久吗？”魏民谣没有接店员的话，反而在一个柜台前驻足了。

店员跟了几步过去看，却颇有些意外——那是一款AJ球鞋形状的蛋糕，细节精巧，栩栩如生，只是很少有女孩子会选择它。

“这是最新款。”店员迟疑了一瞬，接着端正了服务态度微笑介绍：“而且很幸运的是，这一款我们店里有现货，您不需要等候就可以带走。”

“那就它了。”

魏民谣无意中留意到，少年的衣着大多简单朴素，只有脚上那双限量款AJ比较贵重，那双鞋子被擦得干干净净，看得出主人十分宝贝它。刚步入大学校园的男孩子，正处于审美萌芽的时期，少年有一两个烧钱的喜好完全正常。

白读书该是个爱鞋的男孩子，所以这款生日蛋糕他一定会喜欢吧！

魏民谣提着大包小裹的东西回到酒店时，没有在视线范围内看到人，却有音乐伴着水流声从浴室方向传来。

“穿过黑夜我才看清这次旅程的方向，别让遗憾在彼此心中筑起无形的墙，放开了手也放走了被你爱着的幻想，今后我会更坦荡……”

现在的00后都已经开始听起这种治愈情歌了吗？

魏民谣无奈地摇了摇头，将蛋糕放进酒店房间的冷藏柜里，拎着一个大购物袋走到浴室前敲了敲门。

音乐声戛然而止，少年的声音从门内传来：“你回来啦！不好意思，我占用一下浴室可以吗？”

“当然可以。”魏民谣忙说：“只是我想到你的衣服可能脏了吧，我在附近门店给你买了些新的，换着穿舒服些。”

少年沉默了很久，半晌，推拉门才被缓缓打开一个窄缝，一截白皙的手臂伸出来，拿走了魏民谣手里的袋子。

“谢谢你。”白读书说。

浴室的瓷砖地面上，一道道浅红的液体蜿蜒流淌，汇聚在凹处的地漏孔上，渗入下水道中，白读书站在花洒下微微发抖，让水流冲去指尖的血液。昨晚魏民谣意识模糊，毫不怜惜，白读书第一次就被做得太狠了，私密处有多处撕裂，他刚才放着音乐是为了掩盖清理自己时无法抑制的痛苦呻吟声。

魏民谣坐在床上缓了会儿神，便开始勤劳地收拾起杂乱的被铺，当他掀开被子露出床单的一瞬间，又一次愣住了。

浅色床单的中央斑驳地点缀着几块暗红的小血点，下面还布满干涸的浊白印记。说出来可能没人信，被定性为“花花公子”的巨星魏民谣身上实际干净得很，他对女人不感兴趣，又没胆去在严厉父母的眼皮底下找男性情人，所以其实在昨天以前，魏民谣也是个纯情处男。

因此他没有及时想到，醉酒后自己的放肆疯狂会对白读书的身体造成怎样的损伤？

似有一把利刃翻绞着魏民谣热滚滚的心脏，陌生的疼惜感击碎他厚重的心墙，他手指微微颤抖着，被子掉落回床上。

魏民谣一个人发了很久的呆，突然回魂似地从床上爬起来，拿出手机拨了一通电话：“鬼鬼，对不起，我临时有一点事，今天不能去你剧组探班了……嗯嗯，把今天请到剧组的狗仔撤了吧！……好，bye！”

魏民谣撂下电话，不经意地扭头，正巧看到了刚从浴室走出的白读书，就那么一眼，便再也移不开视线。

少年换下了之前那套学生气浓厚的白衬衫牛仔裤，穿上了自己刚刚买给他的耐克运动装，明黄与天蓝的大胆撞色搭在他身上既青春洋溢，又不失时尚感，像是言情小说里大学篮球校队的队长，明亮得令人惊艳。

“竟然全都是正好的码数。”白读书上前几步，腼腆地笑了：“你觉得好看吗？”

魏民谣的喉结像个小秤砣般上下滑动，声音微微暗哑道：“好看。”

白读书敏锐地嗅到了一股饭香，他皱了皱可爱的小鼻子，顺着气味扭头看过去，见到小餐桌上摆着几盒热腾腾的早点。

“是给我买的吗？”白读书眼睛亮闪闪的。

魏民谣不由得宠溺地浅笑，点了点头。

“那我就不客气了！谢谢民谣哥！”

白读书说着就要向餐桌方向走去，魏民谣却突然起身，从背后将他紧紧地拥住了。

“民谣哥哥……”白读书身体一瞬间僵硬了。

“清理好了吗？”魏民谣低下头，借着身高差轻轻吻在了白读书湿漉漉的清香的发顶，又抵着人耳廓怜惜地问。

白读书的眼眶倏地发热，鼻子酸酸地含糊应了声：“嗯。”

“对不起，我让你受伤了。”魏民谣抓着人肩膀的手指在心疼地发抖，道歉的语气是那样真诚。

“没事的。”白读书安慰地笑着说。

魏民谣轻声叹了口气，推着白读书缓缓走到了餐桌前，按着他坐进了那个垫着厚厚抱枕的椅子上：“先简单吃点东西，然后我带你去医院处理一下，那里没处理干净是会生病的。”

“不用了吧！”白读书想到自己要去被医生检查那里，马上羞耻地想拒绝。

“一定要，这不是害羞的事儿。”魏民谣坚持着，他伸手探了探小孩儿额头的温度，感觉还没有发热，神色终于放松了一些：“你放心，我预约了两个小时的专家诊，我陪着你去，不会被人知道的。”

“噢，那好。”白读书见拗不过，只好乖巧答应。

魏民谣没有立刻坐到对面陪白读书享用早餐，反而脚下拐弯去了冷藏柜旁。

“你不吃饭吗？”白读书把一次性筷子都掰好了，抻着脖子等着魏民谣。

“我吃，但我先把蛋糕拿出来，不然一会儿直接吃太凉了。”魏民谣说。

“蛋糕？”白读书皱眉困惑了一下，随后猛地想起来什么似的，突然睁大的双眼露出无措又欣喜的动人神色。

“对啊！”魏民谣把一个扁圆的大盒子从冷藏柜里抱了出来，摆在餐桌正中央的位置，揉着小孩儿柔软的头发温暖微笑。

“生日快乐。”

——————TBC——————  
*好的，我宣布这一篇绝对比我高考作文跑题还严重。


End file.
